With rapid development of display technologies, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel has been widely applied to various electronic devices due to is low power consumption, low driving voltage, and other advantages. Particularly the LCD panel is categorized into a transmissive LCD panel and a reflective LCD panel. The transmissive LCD panel displays an image using an internal light source, e.g., a backlight source, and the reflective LCD panel displays an image using an external light source, e.g., natural sunlight. Since the reflective LCD panel does not need the internal light source, e.g., the backlight source, the reflective LCD panel can be made thinner and more lightweight, and have lower power consumption, and thus can be applicable to wearable devices with required low power consumption.
At present, the reflective LCD panel generally operates with the Memory In Pixel (MIP) energy-saving technology to thereby low its power consumption. In the MIP technology, a Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) is arranged in each pixel of the reflective LCD panel to store data voltage input to the pixel for some display period of time for displaying, so as to avoid the data voltage from being written repeatedly, which would otherwise consume more power. However the SRAM generally includes at least two NOT gate circuits, so that there are such a large number of transistors in the SRAM that a large area of the pixel is occupied by the SRAM, thus lowering a pixel aperture ratio.